Stage lights are often used in entertainment venues.
Stage lights use very high intensity bulbs, for example 500 to 1500 W, and also have electronics therein to control their effects. All of this is housed within the housing. Cooling of the inside and/or outside often becomes necessary to avoid overheating within the housing. Many such lights use a fan for the cooling.